frustengradfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Era
The third era is measured by the end of the Dwarven-Elvish War until the Converging of Worlds. This era is most commonly known as the Era of Mann, as it was the first time in history that Mann was the dominant species of Frustengrad. End of the Dwarven-Elvish War At the end of the war, the Dwarven and Elvish communities were shrunk to a fraction of their once great populations. The Dwarves were sent underground, retreating to their once great halls. The elves, whose immortality could only be cut short by violence, took their few number are dissapeared into the Deep Forests for a thousand years. This gave Mann a chance to rise up. The great cities of Salude, Marcat, and Vatica were founded during this time, giving rise to the centers of power than mann now enjoys. The many tribes of mann spread out from the East, first traveling south along the coast and then heading north and west, each population growing and changing to fit their new habitations. The Kingdoms of Mann (3e 410 - 3e 795) By the year 3e 410, the tribes had spread across the Isle and had begun to form communities centered around common ideals. To the south was the Kingdom of Valen, to the east the Kingdom of Bajoc, the North was the Moonisian Nomads, and to the west were the people of Paag. The five leaders of the Kingdoms came together in the Valen capital of Vatica during the first Council of Kings. They agreed that the leaders of the kingdoms would be able to meet in the council even during times of war, though this was not the case during the Bajocian Siege of Valen, as Emperor Curhest did not recognize the Council. Siege of Valen (3e 795 - 3e 822) In the year 3e 795, the last council met to discuss the political and economic climate of the four kingdoms. The Bajoc Kingdom declared its intention that only they had the resources to rule the Isle. The other two kingdoms and the nomads argued this, but Emperor Curhest refused to be reasoned with instead having his guards seize the other 4 leaders. Kal-Un-Set, Nomad Chief of the Moonisi, was slaughtered by one of the Bajocian Honor Guards, a soldier named Rahql during an escape attempt. King Vincent of Valen escaped and returned to Vatica gathering an army to defend Valen. A group of heroes rose from the war and became the First Heroes of Valen. The Bajoc Empire gained ground in the north, cutting off the Moonisi people from the east ocean. The war ended with the Peace of Mount Faol and the politically boundaries of the world were forever changed. Bajoc's only neighbor was the Kingdom of Valen, and Valen became the gateway to the west, preventing Bajoc from ever disrupting the fragile peace again. Return of Magiks to Frustengrad (3e 835 - 3e 2407) After the war, Bajoc closed its borders and limited its trade with the other nations. The Empire became industrialized creating massive machines to burrow into the world and extracts its minerals. One such machine was unleashed deep in the Mountain of Itgiat and cracked its base. The dwarven temple that rested inside the mountain since the First Era was destroyed and the Dwarven Gods were angered. They unleashed creatures into the world to destroy the defilers of their temple. For hundreds of years these monsters killed and tortured the inhabitants of all Kingdoms, until the gods of Mann took pity and bestowed upon a select few the gifts of Magiks. These first spell-slingers were men of fantastic power but no skill and once they had rid the world of the worst of the monsters, they were driven mad by the magiks flowing through them.